The Witches of Oz
by Storyguy567
Summary: [AU][M for Violence and Suggestive themes] 3000 Years after Dorothy visited Oz, Caroline Forbes is crowned the new Good Witch of the South. It is a time of turmoil in Oz as the Wicked Witch of the East resurfaces. Caroline must defeat the Wicked Witch, find her missing friend Katerina, and save Oz. All the while falling in love with her bodyguard Niklaus Mikaelson.


**So I had tried to write this story before. However, I had to shelf it for a while. Eventually, I stopped updating it altogether. I revised my profile and deleted all my stories that I hadn't gotten to updating in a long time. Now, I'm only writing two fics. One is the **_**The Vampire Diaries/ The Originals**_** crossover, **_**The Voodoo Queen**_**. The other is my **_**Once Upon a Time**_** fiction, **_**Legend of the Swan**_**. Since I'm only working on two fics, I thought I'd attempt a third. Just to see if I can juggle them.**

**I love reviews. I'd like to hear what you guys think of my story as I update it.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are the OCs that might appear throughout the story. Other than that, I own nothing. **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** is owned by the CW based on the book series created by L.J. Smith. The Oz books were created and owned by L. Frank Baum.**

* * *

_**The Witches of Oz**_

**The New Good Witch**

You're probably all familiar with the tale of Dorothy Gale? About the girl who was swept away by a whirlwind that transported her to the mystical Land of Oz? She befriended a scarecrow, a lion, and a man made of tin as she and her dog traveled a road of yellow brick to a city of emeralds. The girl and her companions killed a wicked witch and confronted a wizard. Dorothy Gale got her wish and was sent back to her home.

Well, what if I told you the tale of Dorothy was true? She actually did visit Oz. She followed the Yellow Brick Road to the Emerald City.

The story of Dorothy has since become history and even legend. For you see, the history of Dorothy's journey through Oz is now more than three-thousand years old.

In that time, the Land of Oz has become a very different place. Many things had changed over the course of three millennia.

The biggest change to come to Oz was the Wizard. The original Wonderful Wizard of Oz was a con man who had traveled from another realm like Dorothy. After he left Oz, the term Wizard was revised to mean ruler. So the man who had the title "Wizard of Oz" was the ruler of the land. It should also be noted that the Wizard was a real wizard.

However, there were dark days for Oz in these three centuries. For almost fifty years, Oz was plagued by a conflict called "The Wizard War." Sorcerers claimed ownership of the throne of Oz. They fought for control in a bloody conflict. The warring factions eventually died out, and from the ashes a new era of peace came.

That was partially due to the witches. The witches are another famous part of Dorothy's story. She was helped and hindered by the witches of Oz. The Good Witch of the North, who sent her on her way to the Emerald City. Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, who showed Dorothy the way home. The Wicked Witch of East, whom Dorothy crushed beneath her house upon her arrival in Oz. And the Wicked Witch of the West, who sought the power of Dorothy's silver shoes until Dorothy vanquished her.

The four witches had come to be known as the original Witches of the Compass. And as they died, their power was passed down to a successor. The North and South were forces for good. The East and West held the powers of wickedness. A struggle that has been going on for centuries. Every time the forces of good thought they emerged victorious, the powers of East and West were passed on to a successor and the fight would begin again.

Three thousand years later, the Land of Oz prospered during the Salvatore dynasty. The most recent ruler, Guiseppe Salvatore, had stepped down from the throne. In his place, Guiseppe's son Damon Salvatore was the new Wizard.

As for the Witches of the Compass, it was mostly broken now. There were originally three witches. Jenna Somers, the Good Witch of the South. Carol Lockwood, the Good Witch of the North. And Abigail Bennett, the Wicked Witch of the East. The powers of the West had long been sealed away, preventing any future successors from inheriting that power. Carol and Jenna fought against Abigail. Good emerged victorious, and Abigail was defeated. But it was at the cost of Jenna's life. And now the powers of the south were now open to succession as well.

* * *

A flock of the most beautiful doves imaginable flew through the skies of Oz. Together they flapped their beautiful white wings and flocked together towards the capital of Oz, the Emerald City. The capital was a wondrous city of emerald and goal. Even in the distance, the towering utopia of the Emerald City sparkled.

The city was surrounded by a large impenetrable wall of green. The wall reached taller than the tallest man, yet it did not come up to half the height of the magnificent towers. From the top of the wall, green energy built upward which formed a dome around the city called the emerald shield. The shield was put up years ago as a precaution against Abigail.

The doves passed seamlessly through the magic dome as if it wasn't there. The birds weaved through the towers of emerald and gold as they flew through the city. In the magnificent city, the palace of the wizard stood in the center was the tallest of all the buildings in the Emerald City. In the center of the palace was the grand tower, which was the tallest part of the palace. This tower shot a beam of green energy into the sky which powered the emerald shield.

The flock veered a hard left from the palace as they wove through the city. Wedged between two beautiful, towering buildings was a very small golden one. It wasn't a tower like the rest of the buildings in the Emerald City, in fact it was a single story. It also had no hints of green, being all gold instead. It looked like a one room shed.

The doves nosedived downward to the foot of the shack. As they hit the ground, they converted into one being. Slowly, the flock of doves formed a beautiful woman with brown hair and a long white gown.

She was Carol Lockwood, the Good Witch of the North. In her hand was a slim white wand.

The Good Witch quickly made her way to the front door of the shack. Opening it, there wasn't even one room. It was actually an elevator. The sorceress stepped into the box and closed the door behind her. The console in the wall had a panel with no buttons. There was actually the shape of a star carved into the panel. Carol touched the end of her wand to the star. The symbol glowed white and the box moved downward.

The walls vanished as the elevator walls became transparent glass. Carol looked as the elevator descended through a night sky. It was a clear night sky filled with stars. Below the sky, the ground was lit with golden light that invoked feelings of warmth and pleasantness. Like the morning rays of sunlight.

This was the true nature of the shack. It hid the Glinda Academy. Named for the original Good Witch of the South, the Glinda Academy is where aspiring young witches learned the arcane art of magic. That small shack was the only entrance to the school, which was built underground. The night sky above was only an enchantment.

On the ground below, a woman stood, looking up at the elevator. This woman wore a green gown that hugged her body and extended past her feet. The gown connected to black cloth the wrapped around her shoulders and arms, forming sleeves. The shoulders themselves were lined with black feathers, creating a sort of collar to the gown. The entire fabric of the dress sparkled as the threads that made it were glittered.

The woman had a stern face and strict hazel eyes. Her blonde hair was put up into a tight bun behind her head. She had on a sort of headdress. It consisted of a headband that helped pin her hair down. At the top of the headband was a crest in the shape of a bronze diamond. From either side of this diamond were two green feathers that stuck out in opposite directions. Around her neck was a golden chain with a large emerald at the end.

This was Esther Mikaelson. The headmistress of the Glinda Academy.

The glass box touched the ground and opened. Carol stepped out and walked to Esther's side. The elevator closed and flew back up into the artificial night sky.

"Is everything ready?" Carol asked as she walked down the golden lit corridor.

Esther nodded as she walked beside the Good Witch of the North. "Yes. Almost." She answered.

"What do you mean almost?" Carol asked as she looked to the headmistress.

"Damon is running late." Esther explained. "You know this must be done in the presence of the Wizard." She reached into the bust of her dress and pulled out a piece of paper. "He actually notified me that he would be running late." She handed the paper to Carol.

Carol inspected Damon's note before nodding and handing it back to Esther. "And what of the potentials?" She asked. "Do we know which students they are?"

The headmistress nodded again. "Yes. I performed the test again this morning. The wand reacted to two students, our potentials."

"And they are?"

"Katerina Petrova and Caroline Forbes." Esther said.

"I know them both." Carol said. "They are from two of Oz's most prosperous families. Yet, they gave up their wealth to join the Academy. It is a very noble action."

"There is another thing." Esther said, looking away.

"Oh, what is that?" Carol asked.

"When I went to retrieve the wand, I heard a noise coming from the Vault."

Carol tried to stifle a gasp. There was only one thing in the Vault. "It's nothing!" She said defensively. "It's just the broom trying to unite with its potential. Worry not Esther, the Vault's enchantments are such that the broom won't get out." Deep down, Carol knew she was really trying to convince herself. "What of the students?" She quickly changed the subject.

Making nothing of it, Esther answered the question. "They will be sent to bed on time. And Damon is bringing some of his guards. The Choosing is a private affair that can only be witnessed by the good witches, the Wizard, and the current headmistress of the Academy. Damon is just bringing guards to keep out curious eyes."

The two witches stopped moving when the artificial sky briefly flashed green before reverting back to its nighttime image. "Speaking of Damon." Esther said.

One of the stars in the fake night sky began to glow brighter than the rest. From this star, a beam of white energy shot into the ground before the two witches. Out of the beam stepped eight guards in two rows of four. Each were wearing their royal uniforms and carrying their spears. They marched in file side by side.

Behind them, a man walked out of the beam of energy. He wore a long gray coat. Beneath the coat, he had on a white shirt with a gray vest over it. He also wore black pinstripe pants and black shoes. He had short cut black hair and a young face with the most electric blue eye ever seen. This was the current Wizard of Oz, Damon Salvatore.

Both witches gave a quick bow to the wizard. He walked ahead and the two witches followed behind him. Behind them, the guards followed.

"Is everything ready?" Damon asked as he walked down a long corridor.

"Yes." Esther nodded. "We were just waiting for you."

At the end of the hall were twin doors. "Good." Damon said as he opened the door. He stepped aside and gestured inside. "Ladies." The women went in before Damon. "Esther." Damon spoke. "Before we begin, I would like to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me?" The headmistress raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you knew." He said confused. "Your son made honor guard just this morning."

Esther looked down. "I must apologize your highness." Esther frowned. "At the best of times, my relationship with Niklaus was strained. After he left home, we lost contact with each other."

Damon frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Esther plastered an obviously fake smile on her face. "Worry not. It was our decision not to communicate with each other. Now, we have a ceremony to commence." Damon nodded and they both entered the room.

The room was circular, shaped like an arena. Stone bleachers were elevated and lined the round walls. Carol sat in the stone bleachers. Damon and Esther walked into the room. Behind them, Damon's guards closed the doors. Esther waved her hand and a large rectangular object beneath a purple cloth appeared in the room. The cloth effectively hid whatever the object was. Damon and Carol quickly took their seats in the bleachers along with Carol.

"In the presence of the Headmistress, the Wizard, and the Good Witch of the North," Esther said, "let the Choosing begin." On either side of the room, two entrances opened. Esther raised her hand. "Let the two Potentials step forward."

Caroline Forbes came out of the left door. She was pale skinned with yellow and blue eyes. She was wearing a very simple gray dress for the occasion.

Katerina Petrova exited the right entrance. She had tan, sun-kissed skin and dark brown curly hair. She had on a more…suggestive blood red dress.

Esther continued with the speech. "Caroline Forbes and Katerina Petrova. You have been selected as Potentials for the powers of the South. Today, one of you will be granted that power."

The ceremony was interrupted by a mystical gust of wind blowing through the room. As quickly as it began, it stopped. Everyone looked around confused as to what had just happened.

"I hope I'm not too late." A new feminine voice spoke. From out the shadows, a figure walked out. It a woman, based on the voice. She was wrapped in a long purple cloak and a black veil hung over her face, shrouding it.

Carol stood to her feet. "Excuse me, but this is a private fair. These matters do not concern you."

The woman's two hands came out from the cloak. She pulled up the veil to reveal a darkened face framed by long black hair. "On the contrary," the woman spoke with a smirk on her face, "I believe this matter concerns me greatly."

Carol's expression changed to one of shock. She gasped as she backed away. "Abigail!" She said.

The woman was indeed Abigail Bennett. The supposedly dead Wicked Witch of the East. "Hello to you too Carol." She grinned again.

"This cannot be." She said skeptically. "You're supposed to be dead. How are you here?" He grip on her wand tightened and her knuckles began to turn white.

"Well rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." She chuckled darkly as she stepped into the light. "It's a shame though." She sighed. "Despite our differences, I really liked Jenna. But I guess she just wasn't powerful enough." She ended her sentence with a cackle.

"How dare you!" Carol exited the bleachers and stepped onto the floor with Abigail. "Don't you dare speak about Jenna!" She thrust her wand forward and released a beam of white energy at the woman. Abigail simply raised her hand up. The beam burst on contact as Abigail deflected the blast.

"Settle down Carol, I'm not here to fight." Abigail said simply. "Instead, I'm here to deliver you and your wizard" she shot a look at Damon "a message."

"Long have you attempted to thwart the forces of nature." Abigail claimed. "But that ends today. This Choosing is more important than you'll ever know. For one Potential shall become the new Good Witch of the South. And the reject," she laughed darkly, "will be claimed by the powers of the West. And the compass will be complete once again."

Carol opened her mouth to speak, however Abigail had turned into black smoke and seeped out of the room. Everyone stared at Carol as she gripped her wand even tighter.

"That's not true is it?" Caroline asked.

It brought Carol back to her senses. She looked to Caroline and Katerina. "What?" She asked, not hearing her the first time.

"What she said?" Caroline asked again. "Is one of us really going to become the Wicked Witch of the West?"

Carol shook her head. "No my dear. It was an empty threat. Abigail relies on threats and scare tactics to incite fear in us. She thinks we're weaker if we're afraid. It's not true." She turned back to Esther as she walked back up to the bleachers. "May we please continue the ceremony?"

Esther nodded. Once Carol sat down, she continued the ceremony of the Choosing. She waved her hand and the cloth fell flawless off the rectangular object. It was a glass case. In the case was a long, thin staff. The staff was glittering silver. At the end of the staff, a star plucked from the night sky hovered above the staff. The star itself sparkled and glittered as it floated the rod.

"Behold," Esther gestured to the staff, "this is the staff of Glinda, the original Good Witch of the South." She explained. "Whoever receives this shall become the newest Good Witch of the South. The staff shall choose its wielder." She looked back at Carol. "Carol, would you like to do the honors?"

Carol nodded and rose to her feet. She walked up beside Esther and raised her wand. The glass case vanished and the staff floated in mid-air. Slowly, it began to spin. Faster and faster, it spun around. Finally, it hurled itself directly into Caroline's hand. The girl stood astonished as she held the Staff of Glinda.

"The Choosing is complete." Esther stated. "Caroline Forbes is the new Good Witch of the South."

Carol and Damon began to clap, but the would be celebration was cut short. A scream pierced the air. Everyone in the room looked to the source of the scream. It was Katerina. She looked terrified. A ring of fire had formed at her feet. She looked up to the bleachers, hoping Carol, Esther, or Damon in the hope that one of them had answers. But they stared as the fire continued to grow. It formed a supernatural green smoke. The smog surrounded the girl. It became thicker and thicker and seemingly swallowed her.

Everyone watched helplessly, not having any answers. After what seemed like an eternity of torture, the smoke and fire finally cleared.

And Katerina was gone.

* * *

**So, what did you think? How about you tell me in a review. And if you leave me a review, I promise to update.**


End file.
